


Go ahead, ask me anything

by Ahza_Moncha



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Asexual Alec Lightwood, Asexual Character, I want someone like Magnus, M/M, Malec, Me projecting my asexuality unto Alec, Smitten Magnus, The rain does not care, kisses for everyone, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahza_Moncha/pseuds/Ahza_Moncha
Summary: Alec has a few questions, all he can do is hope Magnus isn't too weirded out to answer.Magnus just wants to kiss his sweetheart senseless.The rain could not care less





	Go ahead, ask me anything

It was a cold and stormy night, the rain coming down in torrents, if the city had been a painting it would have great grey lashes across it to represent the rain, but still the city buzzed with life.

Alec walked quickly through the crowd, not bothering with a rune to glamour himself from the few mundanes about, after all, they were all running to their various destinations and couldn’t care less about the giraffe who was so deep in thought he didn’t have an umbrella or raincoat on and either did not care, notice or was mad, whatever the reason no one wanted to deal with that. He had been drenched from the second he ran out of the institute earlier that day, so desperate to ask his boyfriend something.

When he finally got to the Glitter God’s building, he took the steps three at a time and barely touched the door to the apartment before it flew open, Magnus stood before him, arms crossed across his chest and an unimpressed scowl in place. He pulled his Alexander, yes his Alexander thank you very much Maryse, into the apartment before using his magic to dry the man who obviously wasn’t as concerned as he was about his dripping state. It wasn’t until the younger man was warm and dry, in his pajamas and had finished a cup of hot chocolate did Magnus finally relax. 

He took a seat beside his quiet boyfriend who was obviously deep in thought, linking their arms he waited for the love of his life to talk. It was a few minutes before he did.

“Mags, can I ask you a question?” he whispered into the quiet of the apartment  
“Ask away sweetheart”  
Alec licked his upper lip and looked down at their linked hands “if you find it disgusting, please tell me” he whispered already looking dejected

He looked so worried it broke the warlock’s heart, “Whatever it is baby, ask away” he squeezed his boyfriend’s hands, earning him a small smile. Bloody, even the small smiles killed him.

“Those nude magazines and sites that mundanes have…” he started in a whisper, “what purpose do they serve? why do people like them so much?”

Of all the questions, Magnus never expected that, as surprised as he was it did make him think. He chose his words carefully, after all this would be their first talk of sex in the few weeks they had been dating and he didn’t want to mess anything up “The pictures turn them on and many people masturbate to them”

Alec looked at him confused, “what turns them on, the naked bodies?”

Magnus cocked his head to the side and looked at his boyfriend properly, now that they were here, he was glad they were having this conversation. “Yes, they find the images and actions appealing, it makes them horny so they masturbate. Alexander, may I ask you a question?”

Alec simply nodded in response 

“When you had a crush on Jace…” Alec blushed, “did you ever want to see him naked?” 

Alec frowned in thought before looking at his boyfriend, “I’ve walked in on him naked, masturbating, having sex with different girls. It never bothered me, his nudity. Was I supposed to WANT to see him naked?” he asked, his eyes wide in worry.

Magnus simply smiled and kissed him on the cheeks, “some will say yes but I will have to disagree, another question for you, have you ever fantasized about us having sex?”

Again Alec shook his head in the negative

Magnus nodded again, “What do you think of doing with the crushes you’ve had? just give me a general overview”

Alec licked his lips again at the same time unlinking his hands from Magnus’s and running his free hands through his hair before he answered, “I’ve always wanted to hang out; talk, cuddle, hug, kiss, laugh together, dine together and take walks together, those are the main ones”

“Do you fantasize about sex””

“No, why would I?”

“Its what most people do” Magnus replied with a small smile before Alec could say anything he kept on talking. “and if you don’t then there’s no problem, that's just who you are”

Alec looked at him and smiled before promptly frowning again, “But you like sex right? I honestly wouldn’t mind having sex with you, I think it would be fun but if we never have sex…” He locked eyes with his boyfriend, “I wouldn’t lose sleep over it”

Magnus nodded, “but the sex, you tell me to stop if you’re uncomfortable ok? and if you’re never comfortable with it… well, there are a lot of things to explore together. And honestly, as long as I get to be with you I don’t care if we never have sex.”

Alec smiled at his boyfriend, a dazzling smile that put the sun to shame before kissing his Magnus, yes his Magnus thank you very much Maryse, senseless.

Outside the great slashes of rain kept coming, uncaring about the milestone that was just reached in the loft.


End file.
